berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OnePieceNation/About Communication and related things.
Ok lets get things straight once and for all. I came back to this wikia on 28 July 2016 after a long bout of absence. The first thing I found out when coming back was that Besty17 had appointed 4 new admins without even trying to consult Staw or me about it. But since we weren't here I fully understand why he did this, since the anime was coming and the both of us were gone. Then I noticed that that the Badges were activated, something which initially repulsed me. Then as a good Admin in went looking for a forum, blog post or message wall where this was discussed. After not finding this and concluding that Eckilsax made this decision on his own, I temporarily revoked his admin status and disabled badges. I then forced a discussion about the badges to resolve whether the community wants them or not. As it turns out the overwhelming majority of the community was for them and now they are here to stay. The next two things which them came up for discussion was my decision to temporarily revoke his admin status and unilateral decision making. I had much back and forth with primarily SilenceInTheLibrary about my revocation of admin status and in conversation with him and other members, I learned through their criticism that I was in the wrong because I acted to quickly and rashly in revoking his admin status, I should have contacted Betsy before making that decision, I also should have been clear on the length of the revocation. In my apology to Eckilsax I stated that my experiences on other wikia's have tainted my reaction to him and that I hope to be able to admin in the spirit of this wikia. This last thing has proven very difficult for me since I have gotten used to receiving harsh and rash admin decisions. Which has tainted how I react to things. We then also had the conversation about communication and unilateral decisions making. SilenceInTheLibrary position on this was that "Changes to the wiki will need discussion depending on what they are. For this particular instance, (badges) none was necessary.". Besty17 position was "I gave Eckilsax my blessing/trust to do whatever he wanted and he hasn't betrayed that. How about from now on we consult you if you're active since you hold strong views about changes to the wiki?" My reply to him was that "wikia-wide changes should be made only after it has been discussed". AjakaNish then chimed in stating "I agree with OPN here. Since there are multiple admins in this wiki, making discussions for any changes in wiki is important. Each admins might have different opinions, so their opinions should be converted to one idea in the forum to make changes. Otherwise there may occur huge edit wars and frustration." and finally the forum conclude with Haras reaction "Communication is key. I would recommend that the admins of this wiki attempt to tell one another whenever they wish to make changes to anything, even if it is minor. An admin team in touch will be more productive, and will produce less bumps in the road." After this forum and the back and forth between me and Eckilsax my hope was to put anger, miscommunication and unilateral decision making behind us. However imagine my surprise when I found out that Eckilsax again made huge changes to the wiki by adding, changing and updating templates without any community discussion. He did however contact me about the templates asking for my help with modifying them, I foolishly ignored this message because I was just preparing for another big job on the wikia. He then managed to fix it without help. Then he went through with making the changes to the templates and I again forced him to make a forum about it and he made a forum about only the arc navigation templates. Not the chapter templates or the character navigation templates. Eckilsax made excellent character templates, nonetheless their making should have been discussed. However his arc templates merely added things that could have been added to the original template to begin with, while removing stuff that the original template had (the previous and next arrows). I did not agree with these templates being put up especially since again something happened without any communication or discussion. And instead of letting people discuss the two different templates Eck derailed the conversation stating that Betsy who stayed neutral voted for him while ShadowBeast109 voted for me. And instead of getting the conversation back to topic Eck and Besty derailed the conversation even more by making the forum about my attitude which indeed has to learn to adapt to this safe space Betsy has created. However my main point about proper communication still stands, in order for us to peacefully work together we need communication about major changes to the wikia like replacing all the templates, adding badges or disabling article comments. I hope that my pleads for communication this time doesn't fall on deaf ears. Since communication is the only way to prevent conflicts and arguments like this. Category:Blog Posts